


her soul is happy

by cryystal_m00n



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: A concept, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Pining, eh, mermaid!mina, mermaid!sana, mina and sana being soft for momo, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: mina always thought that nothing could beat living underwater; no walking on those skinny and fragile legs that people have, no being able to climb trees or visit the places she heard people talk about could even come close to the life she had.at least, she thought that until she met momo.





	her soul is happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first actual twice ff and i have no idea if ppl actually ship these three pretty ladies, but i know for sure that they have that Magic  
> i just want my lesbian aunts to be happy and in love  
> enjoy and lmk if this was ok?

mina always thought that nothing could beat living underwater; no walking on those skinny and fragile legs that people have, no being able to climb trees or visit the places she heard people talk about could even come close to the life she had.

and besides, on the land there was no sana. no soulmate for her to try and outswim, no one to sing with under the pale moonlight. no reason for her to give up on her precious tail, on her family.

at least, she thought that until she met momo.

 

* * *

 

she found momo almost two months ago, when the young woman had fallen asleep near the shore, when the tides were bigger than normal. mina didn’t want the human to be dragged into the ocean, she knew that they were not made to stay underwater for more than a few seconds without the right equipment, so that’s how she found herself throwing pebbles at the brunette, trying to get her to wake up.

when nothing happened after five minutes, mina let out a piercing scream, succeeding in waking the human up. she was quick enough to hide, but the still confused woman was a great observer.

“i-i know you’re there! so come out!” she called, picking up her books and putting them back in her backpack.

from behind the stone where she was hidden, mina peeked at the human, hoping that she would not take notice of her. but again, luck was not on the mermaid’s side that day.

“a-ha!” she said as her finger pointed into mina’s direction, “come out!” seeing that she didn’t have any other option, mina swam towards the human, tail hitting the water as she got closer. the girl nodded, not seeming impressed by the fact that a mermaid, a creature that was only known about in tales and myths, a being that was almost the same as her, yet so, _so_ different was coming her way.

“so…” she began when mina was close enough to not have her yell, “what’s covering your tiddies? coconuts or seashells?”

and… that’s how mina met momo.

mina feels a tug at hair, making her open her eyes and look down to the intruder. sana smiles at her, her cheeks looking as pinchable as ever, eyes as full of love for the younger as usual. mina closes her eyes again, ready to go back to sleep, when she hears the other whining: “mina, when will you come look for seashells with me?”

the girl sighs, sliding down the rock and back into the water. “why do you want to look for those things so badly? you have like… a dozen next to your bed already?” sana nods, wet hair falling in her eyes. the younger pushes it back gently, leaning in to press her lips lightly against her forehead.

“i do!”

“but…”

the blonde puffs her cheeks, looking away, towards the beach. “i wanted to find a pretty sparkly one for momo…” she mumbles under her breath, making mina throw her head back and laugh loudly.

“what has she done to us, sana?” mina asks after she calms down, wiping an invisible tear from the corner of her eye.

said mermaid shrugs, before diving into the water, leaving a smiling mina behind. she shakes her head, going after her to find the prettiest seashells for her prettiest girls.

 

* * *

 

both sana and mina fell for momo at around the same time.

for mina, she thinks it was two weeks into their friendship, when the human showed her one of her newest performances, _‘just a sneek peak, though! it’s not perfect yet!’._ but mina, poor gay mina, with a heart too big for just her soulmate, thought it was perfect. she thought that her body was beautiful in general, when she ate those pink covered biscuits, or when she tried to take pictures of mina jumping out of the water at night, just to realize that they were all blurry; or, mina’s favorite, when momo looked at the sky. she was so ethereal, so heavenly, yet she is so unknowing of the fact that just the way the moonlight shines on her face makes mina’s heart stop. she was beautiful in any instance, but she was perfect when lost in her own world, dancing, giving the crowd her whole soul, mind and being,all presented on a platter.

for sana, though, she doesn’t know when it happened. but if you were to ask her, she would say when momo came to her running, jumped in the water and hugged her tightly, babbling about how she passed her final exam. it was something about the way the human laughed, cheeks flushed, sound almost like the bells she knows humans put on their dogs. she thinks that in that moment, with one very soaked and happy momo, she fell in love.

they don’t know if momo feels the same, but they do know that having momo around them feels right, as if a puzzle is finally complete with the younger’s bubbly antics.

 

* * *

 

they are watching the moon, mina and sana, with the latter telling a story about a pretty sailor princess that came from the moon, (mina is sure it’s something momo told her), when the missing piece of their trio hugged them from behind, trying to capture both of them within her arms. 

the mermaids turn to her, smiles already plastered on their faces, only to see her, hirai momo, naked. well, the top of her body at least. sana can feel her cheeks burning, while mina tries, and fails, to not choke on her own saliva.

“i baked you chocolate!” the younger says, voice as high as it can get, leaking the usual cuteness she uses when she tries to get them to do something questionable.

“is it… edible?” sana asks, eyeing the human’s backpack which is still in the sand.

“sa- _na!_ of course they are!”

next to them, mina is already planning her escape, trying to pull back slowly from momo’s arms. but before she can do it, the girl pulls out her puppy eyes, bottom lip stuck out, wobbling slightly; of course she can’t leave now!

“... fine,” she sighs, already moving to the shore, “give us the chocolate, momo.”

the younger claps, already swimming back to grab the box in which she stored it. mina shakes her head, grinning at sana, before taking her hand and guiding her towards the human.

momo holds out the box, full of pretty little chocolates, covered in all types of colored paste, and, what mina assumes are sprinkles. she knew momo told her about them some time ago.

“whoa… they look… good?” sana says, still not believing that momo can be capable of doing something like this in the kitchen. momo sticks out her tongue, but thrusts the box in their faces just a bit more. “ok, ok, i’ll try it!”

the blonde takes one, throwing it into her mouth after inspecting it carefully. she puts on a show, chewing it slowly, looking lost in thought, before gasping and reaching forward to take some more.

momo smiles, eyes turning to mina, expecting her to take at least one as well. and take one, she does. the chocolate feels rich in her mouth, sweet, yet not overpowering, melting as soon as she takes a bite. if she concentrates hard enough, she can feel… fruit? she knows fruits have seeds, but she doesn’t know which one has tiny ones.

“so?”

“it’s amazing!” sana moans, her chin covered in the dark chocolate. mina doesn’t get a chance to tell her about it, before momo leans in and licks it clean. the eldest looks at her, cheeks red and mouth agape.

“i licked you so… you’re mine,” the brunette says, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“wh-what about me?” mina mumbles under her breath.

momo turns to look at her, taking her hand into hers and lifting it up to her mouth, opening it to suck on her forefinger. “you’re mine too, mina!”

and on that night, sana and mina finally became aware of the younger’s feelings for them. on that night, they were finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
